Corporación SoroSuub/Leyendas
*Beolars Bribbs (22 ABY-21 ABYFortalezas de la Resistencia) *Siin Suub (21 ABY-0 DBY) *Sian Tevv (0 DBY-?) |asociados = *Autoridad del Sector CorporativoHan Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook, p.24 *Cártel MetatheranLiving Force Campaign Guide |matriz=Gremio de Comercio |subsid = |sede=Centroplex de SoroSuub, Sullust |locales = *Sullust *ByblosPlatt's Starport Guide, p. 107 *Genarius *Mechis IIIThe New Essential Guide to Droids |rol=Mega-corporación |productos=*Controlador de fuerzaThe New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *Caza patrulla Machete-9The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Droide piloto FA-4 *Comunicador Hush-98 *Yate de Lujo Personal 3000 *Deslizador terrestre X-34 |hidec = |fundación = |disuelta = |afiliación=*República Galáctica *Imperio Sith *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres |era=*Era de la Antigua RepúblicaGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado }} La Corporacón SoroSuub (también conocida como simplemente Soro Suub) era una gran empresa sullustana especializada en procesar mineral, pero contenía varias divisiones que manejaban desde energía minera hasta alimentos. Descripción La actividad principal de la Corporación SoroSuub era el procesamiento de minerales. Sin embargo, la compañía tenía numerosas divisiones y subdivisiones que manejaban desde energía minera hasta alimentos. Las divisiones tecnologías desarrollaron y produjeron armas, droides, dispositivos de comunicación, vehículos y naves estelares. Basada en Sullust, SoroSuub empleaba a la mitad de la población del planeta, y el noventa por ciento de la fuerza de trabajo de Sullust. La compañía estaba dirigida por un Consejero Delegado. thumb|270px|Vista exterior de una de las [[Fabrica de SoroSuub|instalaciones de fabricación de SoroSuub en Sullust.]] Los empleados potenciales eran entrenados en la Academia de Negocios SoroSuub, en el planeta Sullust, antes de ser admitidos en la compañía. Historia Era de la Antigua República La Corporación SoroSuub era una compañía muy antigua. Existió mientras que los Sullustanos desarrollaron los viajes interestelares. SoroSuub siempre tuvo un gran peso en la economía y el gobierno de Sullust y su poder aumentó durante la era de la Antigua República, con un papel particular en la diplomacia del planeta. En el momento de la Invasión de Naboo, SoroSuub tenía una fuerte presencia en el sistema Cularin. La seguridad de su cuartel era lo suficientemente mala como para que el Jedi Oscuro Karae Nalvas robara un prototipo de nave de sus instalaciones; pero un partido independiente la devolvió durante el Festival en el 31 ABY.Into the Storm Clouds Durante la misma celebración, el representante de SoroSuub Miim Te'Suub estaba dando el discurso anual, pero fue interrumpido por el representante de otra organización empresarial; el Cártel Metatheran. Disgustado Te'Suub sostuvo un acalorado debate con el representante del Cártel, Thurm Loogg, con la mediación de diplomáticos y cónsules Jedi. Más tarde, después de que algunos pilotos independientes evitaran un desastre en Tolea Biqua, SoroSuub le regaló a uno de ellos el Sivulliq, un carguero Ligero RK-720 SoroSuub.Blown Away (como se describe en Transmissions From the Living Force Campaign en la Way back machine) Durante los últimos días de la República Galáctica, SoroSuub dominó fuertemente e influyó en el Gremio de Comercio, que más tarde apoyó a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Beolars Bribbs era de la CSI en ese momento, así como el Presidente del Consejo Sullustano. Durante las Guerras Clon, SoroSuub tenía ostensiblemente más poder que el Consejo Sullustano. Cuando Sullust finalmente se unió a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, la República respondió invadiendo el planeta en el 21 ABY. La Corporación SoroSuub se vio obligada a reemplazar a su Consejero Delegado Beolars Bribbs por Siin Suub, un partidario de la República. Periodo Imperial Durante los primeros días de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, SoroSuub decidió apoyar al Imperio Galáctico para proteger sus instalaciones, a pesar de las protestas de la población. En los años posteriores a la reorganización del Sector Corporativo y la creación de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo, la Corporación SoroSuub logró convertirse en un patrocinador de la Autoridad. Los patrocinadores contribuyentes invirtieron menos que los patrocinadores de votación y no se les garantizaba una posición de voto en el Consejo de Dirección Ejecutiva de la ASC, pero el retorno de la inversión fue tan grande que muchas empresas mayores intentaron ingresar a la Autoridad. SoroSuub eventualmente tomó el control del gobierno planetario de Sullust. En el 2 ABY, Siin Suub promulgó la Proclamación Corporativa 137d, que disolvió el Consejo Sullustano. La compañía se convirtió en un fuerte partidario del Imperio, lo que condujo a un aumento de simpatizantes Rebeldes entre la población. SoroSuub pronto creó la Guardia Hogar Sullustana, inicialmente para proteger los intereses de la compañía y del Imperio en el sistema, pero más tarde para luchar contra la Resistencia Sullustana de Sian Tew. En el 0 DBY, Sian Tew se convirtió en el Consejero Delegado de SoroSuub, pero se vio obligado a mantener en secreto su lealtad a los Rebeldes. Debido a las objeciones Sullustanas, la Alianza, ayudada por Nien Nunb, realizó un golpe de estado de la compañía. SoroSuub eventualmente se alió con la Alianza Rebelde, proporcionando Cruceros Intrépidos a la Alianza, y más tarde restauró el Consejo Sullustano. SoroSuub siguió siendo un gran productor en la era de la Nueva República. Apariciones * * * *''Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully'' *''The Monster'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Oblivion's Kiss'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' * * *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Talnar's Rescue'' * *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * * *''Side Trip'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Scourge'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Reacción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' * *''Into the Storm Clouds'' *''Blown Away'' *''Crucible'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Price of Business'' * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' *''Forged in Battle'' *''Endless Vigil''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Compañías fabricantes de armamento Categoría:Gremio de Comercio Categoría:Conglomerados Categoría:Patrocinadores contribuyentes de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Categoría:Constructores de naves estelares Categoría:Productos de la Corporación SoroSuub